


On the Go

by juno_verse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, F/F, G!P Lena Luthor, Girl Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Needy Kara Danvers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Such filth, Teasing, Top Lena Luthor, Vibrators, kinky Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse
Summary: Lena is already used to Supergirl just dropping by her office's balcony, occasionally for a quick kiss, quick lunch, or a quickie. But Lena's also used to Supergirl leaving her office abruptly because her super hearing caught a crime on-going.--Or that fic where they get interrupted (again) by Kara's part-time job called being a superhero and Lena just wants to pleasure what's hers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 364





	On the Go

Lena’s always been used to Supergirl just randomly dropping by her balcony. She’d hear the soft whoosh of the wind as it blows through Kara’s cape and the landing of her feet on the pavement.

"Hi." Kara hovered by Lena's balcony with a bashful smile on her face. "Darling, hi. How have you been?" Lena says dropping all her paperwork and grabbing Kara by her waist. They shared a soft yet passionate kiss and Kara let out a soft moan at the back of her throat. “I’m fine! So... uh are you busy?” Kara squeaked out as Lena ran her hand along the curve of her back. “Why? Do you need anything?” Lena let her go and sat back on her chair, crossing her legs with a smirk on her face. Kara felt her face go red with embarrassment as she looked down on her feet. “What did I say about communicating baby? Don’t look down and...?” Lena asked, loving the effect she has on Kara. “…and tell daddy what I want.” Kara sighed out as Lena signaled for her to come closer and sit on her lap. “That’s right, baby. Now, will you tell me?”

Kara sat on Lena’s lap as Lena started to run her hands through Kara’s hair, adoring the soft hums coming out of Kara’s mouth. It took Kara a while to get her thoughts out in the open, but of course, Lena already knew what was coming. _Kara would,_ Lena snickered at herself. See, it’s been three weeks, three weeks since the last time they had sex. They’d see each other, then get to the point of foreplay but would be interrupted by Kara’s earpiece telling her there was a crime nearby. Lena understood, of course - being the first one to get dressed, adjusting her tight pants, and then helping Kara with her own clothes. Kara would look at her longingly as she hovered on the office’s balcony then would blast off to wherever the crime is, leaving Lena to take care of herself. 

At first, Lena thought she would be the one to break first, but to her fortunate surprise, Supergirl went to her first. It was a sight to behold, having Kara on her lap acting all shy and being adorable. “I want to play, daddy.” Lena didn’t understand it at first, only coming to her senses when she felt Kara straddling her lap and grinding on her already hardened member. Lena let out a soft grunt as she felt Kara’s wet core sliding on her. Lena let her hands roam under Kara’s skirt as she started to leave kisses on Kara’s neck, leaving behind a wet trail. Lena removed Kara’s visibly stained underwear tossing it somewhere in her office. As Lena started to remove her white blouse, she felt Kara halt her hands, “No, please. I like you like this.” Lena smirked and put her hands back under Kara’s skirt, feeling her smooth skin.

“Look, baby, I have a toy for you.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ears, nipping on it causing Kara to moan. “What is it, daddy?” Kara stopped her hips and looked at Lena as she rummaged her table. Lena took out a small wireless bullet vibrator and her phone. “Okay, darling. I want you to face the table, and spread your legs.” Lena instructed. Kara, still sitting on Lena’s lap faced the other way resting her legs on both the chair’s armrests, her back against Lena’s front. Lena’s hands roamed Kara’s body touching her over Kara’s costume. “Lift your skirt for me, please.” Lena said as her hands went closer where Kara wanted it the most. “Look at you, so wet and ready for me. You want me inside, don’t you?” Lena husked as she rubbed circles on Kara’s clit. “Yes, daddy. I want you inside, please please.” Kara squirmed as she felt her hole clench on nothing, her hips arching towards Lena’s fingers. “You beg so beautifully, darling.” Lena whispered as she entered Kara with her fingers. Kara let out a needy whine as Lena’s slow pace tortured her. “Now, now. I still have a toy for you, baby.” Lena pulled out her wet fingers and used it to lube the toy. She inserted it inside Kara and Kara let out a soft moan. “See this, baby? I can control this tiny little toy wherever you are. So that I can still pleasure you, even if I’m far.” Lena whispered as she picked up her phone opening an app and started the bullet. Kara moaned loudly at this new feeling. It’s not Lena’s cock, but it felt good too. Lena set her phone down and started to tease Kara by running her fingers on Kara’s inner thighs. “You know, baby, this is the lowest setting. You missed me that much, huh?” Lena chuckled as she listened to Kara whine and moan.

“Daddy, please. Touch me, I’m begging you. Daddy, please” Kara’s body arched craving for her daddy’s touch. Lena was so turned on by how much Kara begged, her cock was so tight and having her pants on didn’t help. Lena gave in and started to circle her fingers on Kara’s clit. Making her moans louder than ever, her hips going along with Lena’s fingers. “I missed daddy’s fingers so much.” Kara moaned, biting on the back of her hand to refrain from moaning louder. “I want to hear it, baby. I want to hear you.” Lena said as she grabbed both of Kara’s wrist to hold it down. “I’m so close, daddy. You’re gonna make me cum.” Kara moaned out, her vision starting to whiten. “Beg for it, baby.” Lena husked out. Kara’s mind went haywire, “Please. I- Daddy, please I’m so – “

“Supergirl. You’re needed by the DEO.” Kara suddenly heard Alex’s voice in her head. Her eyes shot open, her body tensed, and once again, her orgasm was denied. Lena already knew by the look of panic in Kara’s eyes, so she turned off the vibrator and took her hands off Kara which earned her a whine. “Duty calls?” Lena questioned as Kara let out a heavy sigh and pouted. Lena lifted Kara off her lap and grabbed Kara’s underwear that ended by her office door. Kara caught sight of Lena’s hard-on and gulped. “We have more time for that later, Supergirl.” Lena smirked as she tossed Kara her underwear. Kara just wanted to get on her knees for Lena, is that so much to ask for? Kara moaned out loud when she felt something inside her vibrate for a few seconds then was turned off. “Keep it inside you, baby. I’ll be waiting at my place.”

Lena was also used to Supergirl leaving her office abruptly.

\--

As Kara was flying, she felt the familiar vibration inside her. Losing her momentum, she hovered vertically on air for a few seconds, biting on her hand to keep herself stable. “You alright there, baby?” She heard Lena’s voice through her earpiece. “Lena, please. I need to get to the DEO.” Her voice quivered. “Wrong name, baby.” Lena growled as Kara felt the vibration get stronger. “Ah! I-I’m sorry, daddy.” Kara’s voice whimpered. Lena turned off the vibrator and said, “Good.” Kara sighed in relief as she continued flying to the DEO.

“Took you a while to get here, Supergirl.” Alex said, her tone questioning. “Sorry, CatCo stuff.” Kara mumbled as she felt the wetness of her thighs and insides. “Be sharper next time.” J’onn said as he huffed, motioning for Winn to prepare the monitor for the briefing. “So this meeting is about the current alien that’s been roaming about. This alien feeds on those with low willpower, it attacks through its psychic abilities, feeding it good memories but-“ J’onn was interrupted when Kara let out a gasp. _Jesus, Lena._ Kara felt her knees buckle when she felt the vibration get stronger than. “Supergirl, hey are you okay?” Alex immediately rushed to her side with a worried look on her face. “Are you feeling okay? I can send you home if you aren’t. This is just a briefing, and we strike tomorrow. Agent Danvers can brief you when you get home.” J’onn said, his eyes filled with worry. “N-no, it’s okay.” Kara muttered, standing up straight. “Feeling good, baby?” Kara perked up when she heard Lena’s voice through her earpiece. She couldn’t even talk back with all these people in the room. “Oh, not speaking are we?” Kara could hear the smirk in Lena’s voice. She gripped the meeting table harder until her knuckles turned white. This went on for 30 minutes, and it was indeed the longest 30 minutes of her life.

\--

This was the fastest Kara flew. Ever. But she knew her daddy was waiting since Kara saw Lena’s bedroom windows open. She landed with her knees trembling, and her chest heaving. Having her orgasm denied for a long time was frustrating, but she knew it would be rewarding. Kara was greeted with soft lips kissing her hard, being pushed against the wall. “Time to replace that toy inside with you with me. You kept me waiting long enough, baby.” Lena’s voice low and domineering. Kara wrapped her legs around Lena’s waist and let herself be carried onto Lena’s king-sized bed. “Come on, love, take off everything.” Lena instructed her, and Kara was out of her clothing in a blink of an eye. “So eager.” Lena laughed as she started going south on Kara. “Please, daddy. Just take me already, I want you inside me badly.” Kara begged, her pussy drenched and waiting.

Lena blinked, once then twice. Wondering how did she even deserve someone like Kara because hearing Kara beg, made Lena lose control. She just wanted to claim Kara as hers, selfishly keeping her to herself. Lena growled as she took out the toy from Kara, and wiggled out of her jeans. “You have no idea how much you affect me, Kara Danvers.” Lena said and leaned in to kiss Kara, inserting her member inside Kara’s welcoming soft and tight hole. Kara felt butterflies in her stomach, her mind hazy, _finally._ She arched her back wanting to take all of Lena inside her, driving her much deeper. “Right there!” Kara shouted, white spots clouding her vision as Lena hit that spot again and again. Kara held on to Lena’s shoulders her fingers clawing at her back, making sure to keep her powers in check. Pulling Lena closer to her, she sucked on Lena’s collarbones wanting to leave a dark and visible mark.

Lena groaned, _she’s so tight around me._ She felt as if Kara’s pussy wouldn’t let her out, pulling her to stay inside. “Daddy- I’m really close. Can I cum, please?” Kara asked, her hole tightening much more. _Fuck._ Lena cursed in her mind, feeling how much Kara tightened. “Hold it for a bit, baby. I’m almost there.” She grunted. Kara whined, her back arching off the bed, nearly sitting up to hold on to Lena and bite on her shoulders. Lena’s pace fastened, and Kara wasn’t sure if she could hold it in. “Will you cum with me, baby? Where do you want it?” Lena whispered in her ear. “Yes, daddy! I want it inside, please. Fill me up.” Kara begged, and what kind of monster would Lena be for her to deny such a plea? “Okay darling, cum with me **now**.” Lena managed to let out, as Kara’s mouth shaped into a silent ‘o’. “Fuck, Kara!” Lena shouted, feeling her throbbing cock being sucked by Kara’s hole. Lena thrusts deeper, making sure all of her cum goes into Kara. Kara moaned out Lena’s name, as she felt ropes of cum filling her up. Lena was sure that her neighbors could hear. “That’s it, such a good girl. Make sure everyone knows who makes you feel good.” Lena watched in awe as Kara came down from her high.

“Thank you, daddy.” Kara said, her eyes half-opened. Lena smiled and kissed her forehead, “Maybe we should do that more.” She said as Kara snuggled into her arms. “Do what more?” Kara asked, getting comfortable. “Not have sex for a few weeks.” Lena smirked as Kara punched her with a pout on her face. "Don't worry. We're not done yet, baby." Lena said. "Good, because I'm Supergirl. I have much more stamina than an Olympic athlete." Kara said her voice filled with lust. "Well then darling, don't forget your girlfriend is human. Give me a few minutes." Lena smirked and kissed Kara's neck. 

_We're in for a long_ _night._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give this a try. I really don't know how to portray their characters after not writing for so long. But yeah! I hope you guys enjoy this nasty piece of mine lol. I have no regrets writing this, so I hope you guys won't regret reading it. Though I just wanna tell you all, that let's pretend that there's actual technology that can let a vibrator do its job from afar.


End file.
